From this Moment on
by T.Beedle
Summary: Harry and Ginny's life starting with there first son James, and continuing down the line to Lily Luna. I might add some more characters after Lily. I don't own the characters of Harry potter, but me and my freinds shadow and Shell own this fanfic story.
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAMER" I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE HARRY POTTER CHARICTERS JKR DOES I JUST OWN THE STORY MAY HAVE SOME FACTS FROM BOOK SEVEN BUT I OWN THE STORY I AM WRITEING PLEASE ENJOY.**_

Six years after the second war. h/g pov possibly r/h with some other weasly family members in the near future

"Ginny we need to leave if we want to get to your mothers house in time for our celebration." Harry said up the stairs.

" I don't want to go just yet, its not like my parents will miss me, it is just an engagement party, harry. damn I hate all the fuss about this" Gin screamed down the stairs in Grimmauld Place.

" Fine, whatever. I know how you feel about this, Gin, but we need to go. If we don't Molly will be very angry with us." Harry said.

Ginny decided that when Harry mentioned how pissed off her mother would be if they din't show up for they're own engagement party, that she would go even if she din't like it... They both steped into the flames of the fire and went to the burrow. Upon arival there was a great clattering of noise and happy people about. Harry was the first out of the fire and was already being taken in to a giant hug that only Molly Weasley could pull off.

Later

Leaving the house with all the gifts that they had recived in congratulations, Harry deicided that he needed to ask Ginny a question. She had been acting weird over the last few weeks and he wanted to know what was wrong. Gin had insisted only 3 weeks ago that they move the wedding date sooner so it was to be held within the next month. When they arived home, Harry took Gin by the arm and said " Babe, is everything okay? You have been acting really weird lately and I am just wondering what has gotten into you."

" Harry I've been meaning to tell you but I din't know how to, so here it is. Hun, I'm pregnant" Ginny said, and then looked Harry in the face to find him full of joy an happiness.

"THATS GREAT GIN!!" Harry said.

"You truly think so babe?" Ginny asked.

" Yes I do and I am ready to be a father - how far along are you?" Harry asked

" I'm only about 2-3 months along and we should be able to pass it off-- I love you so much Harry. Let's tell the family." Ginny answered.

The couple went through the floo network to the burrow, where they arived in time for dinner.They greeted everyone and then Harry said " Ginny and I have an annnouncement to make".

They said together " We are pregnant!!"

The room just stared at them. Ron's face was in shock, Mrs. Weasley started crying, Mr. Weasley stood up, Fleur and Bill held hands, Hermione had to hold back George from jumping over the table to hit Harry, while Angelina just stared at Ginny with wide eyes and a vacant expression.

"How F-F-ar along are you?" Molly asked through sobs.

"I am 2-3 months along, and Harry just found out today, so please don't be angry with me and harry... we did plan this we are both very happy." Ginny said with a pleading expression.

Angelina jumped up to hold back Ron.

Harry looked at Ron and said" Let's not be hasty, this is a good thing, remember?!"

"Let me at him!" Ron yelled, turning red in the face from the effort.

"Ron, if you can't restrain yourself I will be forced to hex you!!" Ginny said over Ron's struggles.

Ron did not lessen his struggles. A concentrated look came over Ginny's face and Ron stopped struggling. "Please?" he pleaded. Hermione asked " Don't hex my husband, he is just upset-"

George interrupted " I don't blame him. If Hermione would just let go, I would pummel him." "I will hex the both of you if you keep this up." Ginny put in.

"Thats enough boys, cant you both just stop fighting?! This is a good thing!!" Molly yelled over the raised voices.

"BUT MOM ITS MY SISTER!!" they said simultaneously.

Harry and Ginny both looked at each other and then she started to cry. " YOU DON'T LOVE ME I THOUGHT YOU WOULD BE HAPPY THAT ME AND HARRY WERE PREGNANT!!"she said, with her voice breaking twice.

Harry stared down at Ginny and kissed her on the top of the head and said " Ron you're an ass--sorry Mrs. Weasley-- grow UP!! You made her cry."

Harry patted Ginny on the back while Hermione and Molly ushered everyone out of the room.

" I was so looking forward to this and they ruined it." Ginny cryed into harrys shirt.

" I know, I know, hun. It will be better later, they just over reacted," Harry said in a sympathetic voice.

Ginny pulled her self together and stood up straight " Lets go home."

" Dont overreact if they are in the kitchen, they're just shocked." Harry reminded her.

They walked into the kitchen and Molly walked over and gave them both the famous Weasley hug. " Its going to be ok Gin, we all love you and Harry so dont worry, it just came as a shock. Give the boy's some time to get over the news. I guess we should move your wedding even closer so it doesnt look like you ARE pregnant." she finished.

" Thanks momma, me and Harry are going to go home, so can you tell dad and hermione I said good bye and I love them along with every one else. We will see you in a few days so we can plan. Actually, can you just come to our place, I will be setting up the nursery and am going to see if it is a boy or girl this week sometime." Ginny said and walked into the flames of the floo network.

Harry looked at his soon to be mother inlaw and said " I hope you really are not that pissed at us, we love each other and when we decied to try and get pregnant we both thought it would take a while."

" It's ok Harry, dear, it will all work out in time. Just go home now and get some rest, you all have had a rough night," Molly said with comforting words.

**t/f ok tell me how u like it i dont kno if im good at this so i know its short please comment**

**love alwas t.felkner**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey all thanks for commenting-- a answer to why Ron and George reacted the way they did is because Bill was happy, Charlie wasn't there, and Percy was still working. She is there baby sister and even though Harry is loved by the entire family, it is still just a protective reflex.**_

" I wonder if it is a boy or a girl," Giny whined again sitting in the doctors office.

" We are here to see dear now calm down," Harry reminded again.

St. mungos was full and all they could do was wait.

"Ginny Potter," the doctor called.

"Finally, " said Ginny.

"Come right through here," the doctor said pointing down a hallway to a door.

They went through and sat down.

"You are looking to see if it is a boy or a girl, correct?" the doctor asked.

"Yes," Harry said.

The doctor started his reveling charm to see what the sex of the baby was. When he was done, he looked up at Harry and said "Congratulations, you're the father of a healthy baby boy."

Harry looked at Ginny and she had tears of joy in her eyes. He took her hand and kissed her smack on the mouth. With the new news filling their heads they started off downtown to the nearest home department store to buy blue, white and gold paint. The blue was for the sky, harry explained, and the white was going to be clouds. The gold was obviously going to be a snitch. Harry owled hermione to ask her to come over and help. The next day she came and did the paint. After the paint was dry (took 5 minutes because of some drying charm that Harry reconized from his fifth year at hogwarts,) Hermione said "Anything else you want me to do while I'm here?"

"Can you please make the snitch and the clouds move?" Harry said with his eyes full of happiness.

"Yes, Harry, I will. Even though you know the spell," Hermione said.

"Thanks," Harry said and walked down the hall to his and Ginny's bedroom. He found her on the bed with tons of books and parchment trying to figure out baby boy names.

" Babe, I have an idea of what I want to name him" Harry said as he sat down on the bed.

"What is it?" Ginny asked.

" I want to name him James Sirius Potter" Harry said and closed his eyes waiting for her answer.

" OH HARRY!! THAT'S BRILLIANT!" Ginny said with happiness

" You really think so?" he responded

"Yes, sweetie, after your father and Sirius-- it just makes sense!! I say we name all of our children after someone important in our lives-- isn't that what you meant to do?" she said.

"Yeah, that was basically my idea." Harry said.

Later that week Molly came over to help with the wedding and look at the baby's room. When she walked into James' room she just smiled and said "This is just wonderful! Did you guys decide on a name for the baby?"

"Well mom, we decided on the name James Sirius Potter." Ginny answered.

"I like it--it has a nice ring to it. It will help to know the name now for the baby shower. "Mom!!" Harry and Ginny said in unison. "Mom, we are going to have the shower after the wedding," Ginny chided. Well, now down to business. we need to plan this wedding!!" Molly responded.

After great deliberation they decided that the wedding would be a week from that thursday. Molly left to do the invites and cake along with the catering and Harry and Ginny went to diagon alley to by baby robes. They entered Madam Malkins, when she asked what they needed. "We are looking for newborn baby robes" Ginny said.

" Well, I have some right down this isle. If you will please follow me. Do you know if it is a boy or a girl?" she inquired.

" A boy-- oh Harry they are so pretty" Ginny squealed as she looked at all the different color robes.

" Ginny, just pick ten and lets go... we promised we would be back for the bridal shower. Don't forget, they need to be boy colors, NOT pink,'' harry stated as he just stared at ginny and about walks away.

Ginny deliberated, grabbed ten, then payed for them. On the way out, she hit Harry up side the head, grabbed his shirt, then and walked out, towing him along.

**T/F : Ok, here is chapter to sorry it is short but i was up late and my co wirter shellby and i kinda started to run out of ideas so please comment on this chapter and remember we love your opinions also to come wedding and bridal shower give me some time to up date and make suggestions.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Thanks again for all the reviews this chapter is mostly a Ginny pov. Harry is away at his bachelor party please review when done._**

Ginny woke up on the morning of her bridal shower and slowly got out of bed. As soon as her feet touched the floor Harry woke up.

"What are you doing up so early Gin"? Harry asked groggily.

"Babe today is the bridal shower and it's an all day adventure so I have to get ready." Ginny said.

"Oh right so that means today is also the bachelor party... great Ron is going to get me sloshed." Harry said staring at the wall.

"So Harry you have to leave now!!" Ginny said.

"Why its not like the party-- oh wait it is happening here isn't it." Harry said.

"Yeah darling so go see Ron and I'll get all dressed and all that stuff." Ginny said in a non amused voice.

Harry left the house and Ginny started the shower. When she got out she could hear voices down in the main dinning area setting stuff up, so she just continued getting dressed in a nice out fit instead of dress robes and then she went down stairs to see what all the girls had set up for her.

The main set of girls hadn't yet arrived but Hermione and Mrs. Weasley were setting up in the kitchen.

"Good morning," said Hermione, "we have had an exchanging of the spouses already this morning."

"How do you feel dear?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Other than the morning sickness what's to lose?"

"Don't get cocky young lady I can cancel this bridal shower."

"She didn't mean it like that Mrs. Weasley, Mistress just isn't awake this early in the morning."

"So what are you planning for the luncheon Kreacher?" asked Ginny, "And you are going to join us for cake afterwards of course?"

"Mistress is to kind to Kreacher, but Kreacher will enjoy his cake in the kitchen after the party."

"But I thought we had agreed that you would be eating the meals with us after they were made."

"Kreacher will enjoy small parts during the meals so that he is not distracted from his job." he replied for she hadn't ordered him to come and enjoy so he could still refuse politely. "Winky will of course also enjoy small parts during as well."

"Where is Winky, Kreacher?"

"Miss Hermione, Winky is in the back yard arranging the table decorations for the luncheon. If you will please excuse Kreacher a moment the pots are going to boil over if he doesn't get back to them quickly."

"Oh, of course, Kreacher."

**Three hours later:**

Ginny finally got down the stairs after her latest morning sickness attack. When she saw Hermione looking for her she walked up to her and said "I have no effing idea why they call it morning sickness if it lasts all flipping day!"

"It's going to get better soon." Hermione said.

"Ya I hope so... so how are things with you and Ron going ?" Ginny asked

"Well ,I don't know, I love him to death and I want to marry him but, I don't know if he even has that on his mind, maybe I should ask Harry to talk to him about it." Hermione replied.

" Well I'll talk to Harry about it and see what he says and see if Ron hinted anything at the party they are presently having" Ginny said with comforting words as she sent a owl to Harry.

All the party guests started to arrive and Ginny was busy with all the guests and gifts and words of congrats along with words of wisdom that she didn't notice that Harry had came home early and walked upstairs to surprise her with a gift of his own knowledge. After the party was over Ginny went upstairs to her room while Kreacher and Winky put every thing away despite what she was told by Hermione. When she got to the bed room she saw Harry waiting for her. "What are you doing home this early?" Ginny asked.

"Ron got more sloshed then me, and your dad decided that the party was over about a hour ago." Harry replied.

"Wow. Well did you get my owl?" Ginny asked as she climbed into bed.

"Yeah but Ron made me swear not to tell you because it's a hella big secret and he wants to surprise Hermione soon." Harry said.

"Well I guess that answer's my question... Night Harry loves you" Ginny said as she lay down.

"Night sweetheart, I love you to." Harry said as he also lay down.

**Three days later:**

Harry was running around the house trying to find his black dress robes when he heard a knock at the door. When he opened the door he was surprised to see Mrs. Weasley standing there with a white dress and Hermione beside her.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked politely.

" Well Harry, if you are looking for your dress robes they are at the burrow where they are suppose to be and were you need to be from now on because you can't see the bride in her dress." Molly said in a mater of fact voice.

"Ok, now that im done running around like a chicken with my head cut off looking for my robes I'll floo there right now." Harry said and left.

"I wonder where Ginny is?" Hermione said

"She is probably still asleep I told her we would wake her when we arrived of course we should probably ask Kreacher to make us some breakfast." Molly said.

"Kreacher!" Hermione called

The elf snapped into the room.

"Yes, Miss. Hermione" Kreacher crooned.

"Can you please make us breakfast Kreacher?" Hermione asked politely.

"Yes, Miss, Kreacher will make breakfast."

"Thank you Kreacher" Hermione said

While Kreacher was making breakfast Hermione and Molly walked upstairs to wake Ginny, when they got to her room however they found her not in the bed but in the bathroom..

"Ginny are you okay? Hermione asked when she walked to the bathroom door way.

"Yeah just give me a minute to clean my face." Ginny responded

"Sweetie are you ready to get dressed ad your hair done and all that fussy stuff for your wedding today?" her mother asked.

"Sure as long as Harry has already left." Ginny said.

"He has trust us" Hermione said. "Your mom kicked him out as soon as we arrived on the front steps."

"Wow, that's awesome ok so what are we going to do with my hair?" Ginny asked.

So for the next three hours Hermione curled Ginny's hair and did her make up, then Molly helped Ginny get into her long flowing white wedding gown that had a 2 foot train at the bottom of it. The dress was home made by her mother and Hermione. When everything was said and done with all of Ginny's preparation's completed Molly stepped out side the house and threw out her wand arm, suddenly the knight bus arrived in front of the house and they all climbed aboard. After Mrs. Weasley paid and had to pay extra to get the bus to drop them off exactly out side the burrow.

"Oh, mom I forgot to ask who will be person doing the wedding speech." Ginny asked.

"The same man who did Fleur and Bill's wedding darling." her mother replied.

Arriving and shuffling into the house so that they men would not see them, The music started to play and all the men lined up in there respected positions then the song switched to something loving and Ginny started to walk down the stairs and out into the back yard with her father. The back yard was so pretty it was lit with real light fairies and there were so many beautiful white banners with gold flakes sprinkled down on them. Ginny and Mr. Weasley started walking down the isle, Ginny looked Harry straight in the eyes and seeing all the happiness and hope that was in them come alive in his smile. Ginny reached Harry and they clasped hands.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we are gathered here today..." the preacher started.

In the back row Muriel said " even to this day the dresses that Ginervra wears are way to low cut and she looks like she has put on some weight.".

The preacher went on "Do you Ginervra take Harry James Potter to be your husband?" Ginny nodded "and do you Harry take Ginny Molly Weasley to be your wife?" Harry also nodded "then I now pronounce you bonded for life"

Every body got up and cheered while Ginny and Harry walked back down the isle to the podium where they were to announce there pregnancy as was planned.

"Can we have your attention please" Harry said "Ginny and I have an announcement to make"

"We are having our first baby, a boy who we intend on calling James Sirius Potter." Ginny finished.

The crowd looked at them and then in a deafening roar from the crowd a shout of CONGRATULATIONS issued from everybody except Auntie Muriel.

They moved out of that tent into a different one right beside it. This tent had a table as long as one entire length of it covered with food and dessert. A line started up with freinds and family mingling effortlessly, with, of course, Harry and Ginny in the front. Harry immediantly reached for the shepard's pie. " Don't be a pig, harry," Ginny said. "We paid for the food, so I will eat as much as I want," Harry replied.

The large tent was quickly filled with eating and talking. The food went quickly. Champagne was posted every ten feet at the tables filling the room.

After everyone was stuffed with good food, the tables were cleared and a dance floor revealed. The Weird sisters came in through the tent flap and got up on a stage. They dedicated the concert to Ginny and Harry's happiness, and then started to play!!

Everyone started to dance to the music.

**Later on in the evening:**

"Please stay with us!!" Molly pleaded as they started to leave. " You are not in your right state of mind!" Harry just looked at her " I'm drunk, not Ginny." "It will be fine, mom. I think he needs to get home. I will talk to you in the morning," Ginny said as she pulled Harry into the floo network with her.

**_T/B: ok so this is the end of the chapter its not as long as i thought it would be but in the end it turned out great, the next chapter will take a while so please give me happy reviews..._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks for the happy reviews: this chapter takes place after the honeymoon and has some R/H activity. Harry and Ginny prepare for the baby that is to be born in 5 more months.**_

"Harry, babe can you come help me set up the crib in the nursery? I really don't wanna use magic." Ginny said.

"Yeah babe I'll be right there," Harry answered back.

Harry entered the nursery and saw it was a disaster.

There was a huge roll of green carpet along one wall and furniture strewn all over the place. " Hun what is the green carpeting for?" Harry asked.

"What, you don't like it?" Ginny said with tears in her eyes.

"Well, what is the theme you want to do for the room? Harry asked her while rubbing her back.

" I was thinking that sense we have already put the snitch in the room that we could do quidditch as a theme." Ginny said.

"That sounds great! We can put a match on the wall," Harry said.

"That's perfect-- lets start." Ginny said.

The couple started to add the quidditch players along with the balls and the 3 hoops goals on each end of the room. Then, even though they both could make them be able to move, they decided that since Hermione did the snitch that she should be the one to finish making them move. Next, they laid the carpet. Harry charmed the carpet to change colors according to the season and weather. He also put the lines on the field to on the carpet. Harry then started to work on the furniture that was all over the room. Meanwhile, Ginny went to send an owl to Hermione. When she got back upstairs all of the furniture was put together.

" Did you use magic Harry?" Ginny asked.

" What? No, I helped Teddy's grandmother put this stuff together after the war was over and he was transferred to her house. Remember?" Harry asked.

"Well, yes but I din't think you would be getting it done so quickly" Ginny said.

" The only magic I used was to make the instructions on the English part of them to talk aloud while I worked. It goes faster that way." Harry said.

Harry heard the door bell ring so he went to see who it was, mostly expecting Hermione to be at the front door. She could floo in she never did. Harry opened the door to see that he was right. When he figured that it would be Hermione on the other side of it, he had no idea that Ron would come too.

" Hey, what's up." Harry said when he oppened the door.

" Oh, not much. Unless you count us getting ENGAGED new. . ." Hermione said as she beamed and showed her hand to Harry. "Where is Ginny?"

"She's upstairs, actually, helping me set up the nursery. Congratulations!" Harry said.

Hermione ran up the stairs, yelling "thanks" as she went.

"So, you popped the question. Congratulations, mate, I'm happy for ya," Harry exclaimed.

" Thanks, but jeez! I never thought that I would work up the nerve to say it. She like jumped on me after I asked her," Ron said.

Hermione all but ran up the stairs to tell Ginny, but when she got to the room she had to look twice 'till she saw(and heard)that Ginny was yet again in the bathroom. . . . Ginny are you OK?" Hermione asked.

" What. . . oh yea sorry 'mione. Morning sickness again. . . . so nice of you to come over and help us finnish James's nursery." Ginny responded from the bathroom.

" It was no _big _deal, trust me. I have more exciting news for you, anyway," Hermione gushed, almost exploding form excitement.

" Really? What is the news?" Ginny asked as she stepped out of the bathroom.

Hermione held up her hand and Ginny saw the engagement ring.

" Whoa. . .HOLY COW! Hermione that's so great! I'm incredibly happy for you. . . before I go congratulate Ron can you please finish the nursery?" Ginny asked.

" Yeah we can. . . thanks Gin cause I'm really worried about what your mother will say. . . ." Hermione said.

" OH. . .It will be OK 'Mione" Ginny answered with comforting words.

They walked to the nursery and Hermione did the complicated little charm to make the characters move, then she made a announcer box appear beside a score board. "Sorry, it just doesn't look right without them." Hermione said.

"No big, I like it. It makes it seem more realistic," Ginny said.

After the work in the nursery was done Ginny and Hermione walked back down stairs to see that Harry and Ron were sitting at the table in a avid disscusion about the new changes in there lives. the girls stopped short and just watched as Harry smiled for the first time seeing Ron as happy as he was at that moment. Ginny turned around and walked out of the room and so did Hermione.

" Mione do you want to go for a walk?" Ginny said.

" yeah I think we need to let them talk they haven't talked like that since the end of the war." Hermione said..

" wow... it really has been that long hasnt it" Ginny said.

" yeah." Hemione answered. " Lets go to your mother's house and surprise them, we can send word to Ron and Harry when we get there I want to see there reaction will be to me announcing the engagement between me and Ronald"

" That sounds great Harry and Ron need to be alone for a little bit and I also wanted to tell them that we painted the nursery and what the theme was for it... wow I cant believe there is only have five months left until me and Harry become parents." Ginny said.

They walked around the neighborhood before going to the Burrow, when they arrived at the Burrow Ginny sent word for Ron and Harry to meet them there. When the boys arrived at the Burrow they heard shouting and congratulations. Wondering what was going on they decided to walk in and find out what all the excitement was about. the minute Ron walks through the door they all shouted CONGRATULATIONS. Immediately Ron realized what was happening and beamed with happiness. The party lasted late into the night even though Harry and Ginny left early.

_**T/B: thanks for reading update to happen soon... please leave happy reviews... if u want more in it please leave sugestions i want my readers to be involved in this story.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**OKAY. TB HERE THANKS FOR THE HAPPY REVIEWS. I AM VERY HAPPY WITH THIS STORY AND I JUST LOVE IT. HOPING I CAN GET MORE THEN THIS DONE. I KNOW I WILL BE SKIPPING THE LAST 5 MONTHS OF GINNY'S PREGNANCY.**_

**FIVE MONTHS LATER MID DAY:**

Ginny was just walking around the house tidying up, when all of a sudden her water broke. Harry was down stairs when He heard Ginny scream and he ran up the three flights of stairs to get to her. "What's wrong Ginny?" Harry panted.

" _Babe we need to get to the hospital! My water just bloody broke!_" Ginny yelled.

The couple went immediantly to St. Mungos. Ginny was rushed into the birthing center, where she was given some painkillers.

About 20 minutes into their short stay ant St. Mungos, Molly walked in the door. "Sorry I'm late, I had to wrap up a couple of things up and send an owl to your father at work."

" Mom, could you give me some tips on giving birth?" Ginny asked not-so-politely.

After Molly arrived, Hermione and Ron came. They were not allowed in because only close family were allowed in the room.(duh)

Harry was on the right side, Molly on the left, and they were both going to have to fix their hands when Ginny had finished with them.

**3 hours later:**

On May 23rd, at 2:43 pm, James Sirius Potter was born.

A cry was heard from outside the room. A company of 14 were waiting outside the room. All and all, there was Hermione, Ron, Fleur, Bill, Victorie, and Dominique, Charlie, Percy, Audrey, Angelina, George, and Fred (the second), and Andromeda, with Teddy Lupin.

In the room, Harry looked at Ginny and said, "He is so beautiful, just like his mother."

Ginny looked at Harry and started to cry, "Oh, we did so well!"

"No, love, _you_ did good. You were so wonderful."

"It wasn't easy," she said, laughing.

I'm so proud of you," Molly exclaimed, hugging her daughter gently.

The door opened and Hermione and co. charged in with smiles of glee on their face.

Congratulations rained in like there was no tomorrow.

**4 days later the Potters went happily home. They were visited by so many people they put a "no visitors" sign on the door.**

_**Hey TB here I know this is hella short but I really din't see the need to go into really good details. I mean, it's her life, so pls reveiw and tell me wat you think. More ideas would be wonderful, chapter six is coming soon. Idk how soon, but it will be most likely a R/H pov.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Thanks again for all the reviews this chapter is mostly a Hermione pov. Ron is away at his bachelor party please review when done._**

Hermione got out of bed slowly, but the minute her feet touched the floor ron rolled over and tryed to pull her back into bed.

" let go Ronald, we need to get dressed" Hermione said slightly sleepy and breathless.

" no come back to bed its too early to be up." Ron mumbled

"It's 7am! We have to start getting ready or we'll be late!" Hermione turned around and began to shake Ron. He moaned from the disturbance, but slowly began to open his eyes. Through his mind he wondered what all he had to do. Today was the Bachelor party, which was to be at Harry's house, Hermione would be going to the Burrow for the Bridal shower.

Hermione stood up and looked back at Ron. Seeing that he had not even begun to get up, she walked downstairs to start cooking breakfast. The smell of bacon and chocolate chip pancakes always aroused him.

ron rolled out of bed to the smell of food when he got down stairs Hermione shoved food and a plate into his hands and pushed him into the fire calling number twelves address and throwing the floo powder into the flames. ron vanished.

**Three hours later:**

Hermione was off headed to the Burrow. She arrived with twenty minutes to spare from the start of the party. There was quite a commotion when Hermione arrived and she saw all the gifts and balloons sitting there waiting for her.

" I am here" Hermione said.

All the guests looked in her direction and then started asking her questions and saying how they couldn't wait for the wedding that was only three days away. They opened gifts about half way through the party... Ginny gave her a interesting package that said "do not open in front of my mother". Hermione put that one aside and kept opening presents there was a ton of laungere and clothes that would make ron look at her twice. when the party was over Hermione went home, when she walked through the door she found Ron passed out in bed with a note that said " Hey mione, ron had to much to drink he out drank me and George so please give him some aspirin when he wakes... thanks Love Harry."

**Three days later:**

it was sunny and calm. basically it was a nice day all around the back yard behind the burrow was all set up and Hermione was still sleeping, Molly had forced Ron to stay out of the way until it was time. it was the happiest day for ron and Hermione a day they would never forget. the ceremony started with harry and ron standing in the front while George and Percy brought in Ginny and Fleur, then the music changed and Hermione and her father started to walk out of the house. the wedding was simpler then Harry and Ginny's but still had the same effect. the vows were exchanged and the first kiss as husband and wife followed. The reception was a blast kind of like the yule ball during there 4th year. Everything went down without a hitch.

**Later on in the evening:**

" Ron you must stay here" Molly said " you are not ok to be going home like this". " it will be ok molly im perfectly sober so ill apparition him back to the apartment and we will leave in a couple of days for our honey moon, i will owl you in the morning to tell you how he feels" hermione said.

**_T/B: ok so this is the end of the chapter its not as long as i thought it would be but in the end it turned out great, the next chapter will take a while so please give me happy reviews..._**


	7. Chapter 7

_**ok so this chapter will be over a span of 3-4 weeks the time that hemione and Ron are away on there honeymoon it is a H/G pov. only and it has even a better surprise in it.**_

It was only a day after Ron had left for his honeymoon, but Harry was _already_ missing him at work. It was about 3 in the afternoon when he received an owl from Ginny. It said."W_e have a slight problem. Teddy's gram just died and we are now taking care of him. If you would please tell Kingsley that you need to come home early because of an family emergency, that would be great. I love you sweetheart. Teddy has been asking for you all day. He showed up right after you left. Andy gave him a note for you to read. He won't let me read it, because it only has your name on it. . . smart kid. Love you bunches, Ginny and James._

After reading the letter Harry quickly ran to Kingsley's office asking to be able to go home early. Permission was granted (without inquiry about why) and Harry rushed home as fast as he could. There was a traffic jam at one of the floo fires, so he could have been faster. When he arrived at home Harry saw Ginny with James in her arms and Teddy crying in a corner, a small envelope clutched in his hands.

"Teddy, Harry is home," Ginny said, trying to cheer the little boy up.

Teddy ran straight at Harry and just held on tight. Harry walked him back up stairs to talk to him. Teddy was only seven and din't understand a lot of things, so to him Harry was always able to explain things in a way that he could understand.

"W-w-why did she have to leave me? Why Harry, I don't understand it."

"Look Ted, some things happen for reasons we can't understand. She really din't want to leave you, but she was sick and it was her time to go." Harry explained.

" It isn't bloody fair," Teddy said.

"I know it isn't fair Teddy, I know exactly how you feel. My godfather was taken from me by force, it wasn't his time at all. . . It hurt and it took a long time for me to stop blaming myself. I really don't want or need you to blame yourself for her passing away, because it isn't your fault." Harry said.

Ginny was listening outside the door. She was holding James while tears silently fell down her cheeks. She remembered how hard it was for Harry to talk after Sirius was killed by Bellatrix. Harry could never and was never able talk to anyone but her, Hermione, and Ron about what had happened that night. Only they were there, had seen it happen, so they could understand a little bit more than anyone else. It took Harry a very long time to stop blaming himself, like he had said, but ever sense James was born, it had become a lot easier even when he was dubbed Teddy's God father. Now it was their turn to be Teddy's mentor.

It was a few hours later when they finally came down for dinner.

" How are you feeling Teddy?" Ginny asked as they all sat down.

" A little better, Auntie," he responded.

" Teddy, when you are done with dinner, do you think you could give me that envelope please?" Harry asked.

" Yes, I will." Teddy said.

The now slightly larger family ate in silence, and when dinner was completed Harry was handed the envelope from Andromeda. It said- "_ Dear Harry and Ginny, _

_If you are reading this letter I have most likely passed away. I want to leave Teddy to you so I am just like Dora and Remus wanted me to do. If you go to the house a few days after I am gone and walk up to the attic you will find James' (Your fathers) school trunk, along with Remus' and Sirius'. In these trunks you will find letters written to you and only you. . . I know you will want to share these with Ron and Hermione, and along with Ginny, but please wait until Teddy is settled in at your house. It may surprise you on what you were left in these trunks, but even more to wonder why they were at my house. I was given them when Dora and Remus went to the war that night. Along with a letter from Remus to you. Please take care of Teddy as if he was your own. I know you will. Give my Love to your family and Teddy._

_Love,_

_Andromeda Tonks._

"Ginny, can we please walk up to the bedroom? Teddy you need to get ready for bed, Ok? You have Sirius' room, and from now on you are living with me and Ginny. I will see you in the morning for breakfast."

They walked up stairs, and Ginny tucked James in while Harry tucked Teddy into his new bed.

" So, what did the letter say?" Ginny asked.

Harry handed her the envelope and letter. When she was done reading she said, "Oh Harry, when do you plan on going?"

"Tomorrow, after work, because it will be a few days, and Ron and Hermione will be home in a few weeks. I need to concentrate on the items in the trunks while they are away, so that when they come home we can have a family meeting about what to do. I will do what Andromeda wanted me to do and let Teddy live here until he is of age, then he can decide on what he wants to do. Now we should get some sleep and tomorrow we will work on the trunks."

**T/B: hope you enjoyed this chapter I know it is short but, the next chapter is even better. Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Shell here, and working hard!! This is the next chapter and is pretty long, so I hope you've got some time on your hands. Mostly H/G pov, not sure if R/H will be back yet. Big News coming your way!!_**

THE NEXT MORNING

Harry was awoken by Teddy running down the stairs and busting through the door.

" Harry, Ginny get up! It's breakfast time!!" Teddy screamed happily at the foot of the bed.

Harry rolled over, and got up and hugged him playfully.

"Let's go have breakfast."

Harry got out of bed and walked to James' room and got the baby ready. Harry could smell food wafting up the stairs, so he thought Kreacher might be cooking, but when Teddy and him arrived downstairs they found Ginny cooking.

"Good morning guys," Ginny said.

" Morning Aunt Ginny" Teddy said

"Morning," Harry said walking up to her and hugging her,"Where is Kreacher?"

" I told him he could have the day off," Ginny said.

"Oh. . . O.K. So what is for breakfast? Harry and Teddy asked together.

" It is called a scramble. . . you know, where you put meat, eggs, and potatoes all in one pan and cook them together. It is something I got from a friend," Ginny explained.

"Sounds good. How much longer until it is done?" Teddy asked.

"Now. . . let's eat," Ginny said.

They all sat down at the table and ate breakfast. Harry heard 3 loud thumps in the upstairs guest room, so he left the table and walked upstairs. Harry walked into the room and saw three dusty old trunks with the initials SB, RL, and JP on them. "Ginny!!" Harry yelled down the stairs.

" WHAT!!" she panted running up the stairs. She looked at what Harry was looking at and about fainted right there; in front of them were the _marauders trunks._

"Wow, where did these come from? They are so old, yet in good condition," Ginny said studying all three of the trunks.

Harry got down on her level and helped her examine them. At the same time they found a note in the middle of the group of trunks. It said:

_To Harry James Potter and Ginerva Molly Potter,_

_Hello, guys. If you are reading this then all three of the remaining marauders have passed away. (Wormtail will never and has never counted as a marauder after what he did to Lilly and James.) You now are probably wondering when this letter was written. We **will **answer that. All 3 of us have written segments of this letter. Lupin finished it before he went out in the war. In these trunks are school supplies, letters from all of us, pictures, and personal items we wanted you to have. There is a 4th trunk. In Prong's trunk you will find the directions because it is your mother's. Past the serious stuff, we love you, miss you, and wish the best for you and your family. _

_Keep your chin up, _

_The marauders_

Harry snatched the paper up and read while Ginny read over his shoulder.

Harry finished before Ginny did and let out a low whistle. Ginny looked up at him, and then to the door, where Teddy was standing. "Well, I came up here to tell you James spit up, but this is _waaay _more interesting," he said. Ginny stands up and asks,"How bad did he spit up?" "What do the initials stand for, why didn't you call me up earlier, what does that letter say, and he didn't spit up that bad," He rolled into one sentence. Harry rolls his eyes, stands up, and walks downstairs, just to find another letter on the table saying that Harry was needed at work. Harry groaned. "What's wrong dear?" Ginny called from up the stairs. "I've got to go to work, Kingsley needs me to fill in for a wizard who got in an accident. Come down here and fix James up, we will look through the trunks later." " Love you, sweetie. Come home asap," Ginny said as Hrry left, flinging soot all over the kitchen in his haste. "Come on sweetie, lets clean you up," she cooed.

**T/B: ok here is the next chapter. thanks shell for editing... hope you all enjoy smiles and plz review**


	9. Chapter 9

**OK so chapter nine is mostly a h/g pov again but with Hermione coming home soon i hope. more trunks to come and more adventure. btw, Harry's aunt and uncle moved back.**

The next day Harry came home from work and started looking through the trunks. There was in each important defense books and some stuff that the marauders used during their time at school. There also was a plan for starting a defense school that Harry pocketed and decided to show Hermione and Ron when they came home. He would show it to Ginny later that night when she came home from work. James and Teddy were at the Weasley's for the day, so Harry had the day to himself as he pondered the trunks. Finally he came across a letter in his father's trunk that was addressed to him in his mothers handwriting.

**_Dear Harry,_**

**_I am writing this letter to you because if you are reading it then your father and I have passed away. In my trunk are things you will need for restarting the marauders and recapturing the success of the glory days. In it are a few family secrets that have worked their way into my hands. In a small flask, there are some of my old memories. You can use the Pensive in Dumbledore's office to see them. I have also put old family photos and other replicas(including the medal I got for being the fastest runner in 7th grade, which I don't want you to lose,) from our past. I miss you, and I will be watching you make me proud._**

**_WIth love, _**

**_Lilly PoTter_**

**_P.S- Talk to Moody. He haS answers._**

Harry reread the letter, running his finger over where the pen made indents in the page. " Moody's dead." He sat there for a minute, then started going back over the trunks. he reached moony's trunk and started looking for a letter or piece of parchment in a book that the might have over looked. He found it stuck in one of his newly acquired photo albums.

_**Dear Harry**_

_**I see that if you have found this letter you have read your mother's. This part of the series of letters is to inform you of hidden things and the meanings of some of the artifacts that you will find in our trunks. Your mothers trunk is in your aunts house in your old bedroom.(**_Harry raised his eyebrows)_**. In your mothers trunk you will find what her letter listed, and another letter explaining more about the plan for the defense school. I know you and Ginny are thinking about sending your kids to Hogwarts, and that is perfectly fine, but it would be nice for them to attend the defense school also, because the world will not always be peaceful, and will not always be villain free. Auror or not, Harry, your kids must be taught how to defend themselves even though I know you will teach them too. Moody did leave you something and I don't know where it is. **_

_**Love to You and Your famIly,**_

_**Remus and ToNks.**_

Harry thought about the letter, what it meant, and how things would be different after he got his mother's trunk. He wasn't ready to go see his aunt and uncle, because the last time Harry had visited was to invite them to his wedding. Well, that din't turn out too good, so he sent his aunt a letter.

**_Just wondering if I can come by and get some of my old stuff that I left in my old bedroom. _**

**_Harry._**

**_We posed some secrets in this one, and it is pretty short, but we are planning for Ron and Hermione to be back in two chapters. _**


	10. Chapter 10

**OK so here is the next chapter only one more chapter until Hermione and Ron are home... hope you like this chapter... please review... T/B**

Harry was still looking over all of his newly inherited items when Ginny came home from picking up the kids.

"Harry, I'm home. Where are you?"Ginny yelled up the stairs.

"I am upstairs love, in the Drawing room," Harry responded.

Ginny walked up the stairs with James in her arms and Teddy in tow. Stepping into the drawing room she saw all the new items scattered all over the room, so she walked back out and put James down for his nap, then she took Teddy to his room and put him down for a nap(but very reluctantly). Walking back to the Drawing Room, Ginny was wondering what kind of new items they had inherited. . . she had seen some photo albums and what looked like a book that was one of the defense books Harry had owled her about. Harry looked up when he heard her enter back into the room.

"Grab a chair and sit down I want to talk to you about something. . . " Harry said.

Ginny sat down and said, "What babe?"

"The marauders were planing to start a defense school and have it all written out. They left me, well, us a note saying that they wanted us to start the school, and there are a few more trunks that are scattered around. My mothers trunk is at Petunia's house, and we need to locate Moody's trunk, but I don't understand where it could be. . . there were some letters that were capitalized when they shouldn't have been." Harry said

Ginny just looked at him in shock of where he said that his mothers trunk was located then she said "I don't understand about the letters being capitalized, but when are you planning on going to get the trunk?"

" I don't know. I really don't want to go back to that house, but it looks like I will have to. I sent them a letter asking if I could go and collect some of the items that I left at their house." Harry responded.

"Do you want me to go with you?" she asked. "No, you can stay here and watch Teddy and James. Besides, if you came with me, you would get upset." "Why would I get upset?" Ginny asked, confused. "They are different than you would like, and they treat me like an unliked stray cat with rabies."

Ginny looked at him funny, then started to flip through the nearest book. It was a photo album that went through the early stages of the Order. The first picture was dated 1969. "Wow. I didn't know the order was founded that far back," she murmured. "Yah, can you believe that my parents were barely teenagers then?" Harry replied.

Harry went over to Sirius' trunk and pulled out his quidditch robes. "This stuff is amazing. I should take more time off." "Don't do that. This can be your project for 40 years if it has to be," Ginny said. "We don't want Kingsley holding that against us." Harry sighed. "You're right. I'm going to go make dinner. Look through as much as you want."

Harry walked back down stairs to start cooking dinner while Ginny still rummaged through the belongings. Ginny started putting all the books into a empty book shelf that Harry had conjured up earlier that day.

That night, before Harry and Ginny went to bed, Harry brought up the defense school again. "I think it would be a good idea, for that if we _do_do the defense school it should be for after kids would graduate from Hogwarts.You know, after their 7th year in Hogwarts. That way, everyone could enroll in our school and still go to Hogwarts." Ginny looked up from the book she was reading in the corner and said, "If we do this, it would be really big. In the news, all over the papers, and plus we would have to actually build it. What about being an Auror? That's important to you. And I know you have money, but do you have enough to fund it?" Harry stared at her. "Do you not want to build our own defense school?" he asked, slightly appalled. "You know I want to, but is it sane? Would it be making the right decision? Are we ready for that kind of commitment? It would be for everyone's own good, but _honestly_Harry!" Ginny exclaimed, exasperated. "This would be huge, and it would change our lives. You rush into things, but we need to put serious thought in this. I don't want you to be rash and just do it because you think it is right." Again, Harry stared at her, not knowing what to say. Ginny sighed, then said quietly, "I know why you want to do this so much, and I agree. But what if this ends up making the next supervillian? I think we should wait for a few years, save up our money a little more, and get our lives in a very stable place. Then we can do the school, and we will be happy." With that said, Ginny got up, pulled the covers off the bed enough to slide in, then laid down, patting the bed beside her. "Come on Harry. Let's go to bed."

* * *

The next morning Harry woke to find Ginny back in the drawing room reading the defense book and making notes along with a price guide from a few supplies stores and a catalog about empty buildings. Ginny heard Harry stop and lean on the door jam, but she continued to balance the checkbook and read the books. She had a very full note book of prices and supplies and things they would need along with licences and information they needed to get approved from the ministry. She knew Harry would always want to be an auror, but they still needed to get their finances in order, and the way things were looking they would be able to start the school and continue it for a long time. . . she had it figured out that all the money from the books that kids would need to buy would go to the school if they had the teachers write the books themselves. They could have a green house for all the potion ingredients, and, Oh! What about the teacher's salaries? How many _other _teachers will we need other than just me and Harry? she thought. . . .

* * *

_**Beedle here so this is the chapter. I know it is long and has a ton of dialog, but we didn't feel right by skipping the discussion about the items and the defense school... plz review.. thanxs... if you have any ideas for other teachers THAT DO NOT WORK FOR HOGWARTS please tell us in a pm or review  
**_

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

Members of the D.A.

**Harry: defense/ auror married  
**

**Ginny:just got out of quitich kids, married  
**

**Ron:Married and auror  
**

**Hermione: married magical law enforcement**

**Luna: working someware  
**

**Neville: Working as the herbology teacher at_ Hogwarts_ married to hanna abbot  
**

**George: running the Joke shop married with kids  
**

Hannah Abbott:married to neville

Katie Bell:quitich

Susan Bones:

Terry Boot:

Lavender Brown: rons ex hemione might shoot me

Cho Chang: ... harrys ex no way

Michael Corner: my ex hell no

Colin and Dennis Creevey: one is dead (coiln)

Marietta Edgecombe: Not allowed back in

Justin Finch-Fletchley: pompas

Seamus Finnigan: awsome

Anthony Goldstein:

Angelina Johnson: married to george

Lee Jordan:cool but possibly working with george

Ernie Macmillan:pompus

Padma Patil:yea divination

Parvati Patil:yea

Zacharias Smith:

Alicia Spinnet:

Dean Thomas: good guy

* * *

"Have a good day at work, dear," Ginny implied on Harry as he stood in the appointed place to apparate. "Sure thing," he said, waving good-bye as he dissappeared. Past the whirl-wind of colors, Harry is suddenly standing in the middle of the Ministry of Magic's Lobby. He walked to the magical elevator, and stepped in. "Hello Kingsley. How is work treating you?" Harry said, as he pushed the level 2 button. Kingsley was in the elevator at that time. "All right. Have you heard that Ron & Hermione are back? Hermione is working today," Kingsley replied, in his booming voice. "Is Ron in?" Harry asked. "No, he has today off," Kingsley said, then looked at him funny. "Didn't you know he had the day off?" "It has been about 2 weeks. I must have forgotten his schedule," said Harry, with a gleam in his eye. Running off to see Hermione, Harry almost ran into the wall while sending an owl off to Ginny, telling her that Ron and Hermione were home and that they needed to have a family meeting. When he reached his desk, Harry saw a letter from Aunt Petunia. It said:

_Dear Harry, _

_Yes, you may come by and retrieve some of your items. There is another trunk in your old room that you should have taken earlier, so. . . I will be expecting you this Saturday at noon. _

_Sincerely, _

_Petunia_

After reading the letter Harry got even more excited. He would finally be able to figure out the second part of the clue! When he finally arrived at Hermione's office he saw her and smiled. He looked over to her desk then shouted "Oi, Weasley. . . . . come give me a hug." Hermione jumped, still not used to the Weasley part, and then saw Harry. She quickly got up and ran to give him a hug almost dragging him to the ground. They both started laughing uncontrollably.

"We have so much to catch up on!! Why don't we take the day off and go see Ginny and James. . ." Hermione said.

"Sure we should do that!!! Me and Ginny have a lot of things to catch you and Ron up on. . . and Teddy's with us now. Teddy is staying with us because his grandmother died." Harry was slightly more sober now. "We did not continue working on this problem because its a family thing. We wanted you here too."

Hermione smiled, and then she frowned. "Thank you for waiting for us to get back. Oh, I feel so bad for Teddy!"

"Go home and get Ron while I go home and tell Ginny that we are expecting you," Harry said as he got to his feet.

"Sounds good! See you in a few," Hermione said.

They both got up and left. Harry, after he had gotten of an elevator with a woman with a very annoying snake with a baby's head on it(he was crying so loud it gave Harry a headache), Harry went back home through the floo powder and appeared one the front porch. Harry sprinted into the house and yelled "GINNY, MEET ME IN THE KITCHEN! RON AND HERMIONE ARE COMING OVER SOON."

There were sounds of puking in the upstairs bathroom. Harry ran up to see what was wrong. "Baby are you ok?" Harry asked Ginny.

"Um yea, I am. We can tell Hermione and Ron about the trunks, all our stuff is already set up along with the updated _check book, balances and a list of teachers_." And then, in a quite different tone, she said, "Harry I think I'm pregnant again."

"Wow that's. . . . . that's great" Harry stuttered.

Ginny got up off the floor, walked out of the bathroom and into their bedroom, where she opened a drawer and took out a muggle pregnancy test. "I'll be right back," she said, then went back to the bathroom. She came back out 5 minutes later with a smile on her face. "Harry, I _am_ pregnant!"

Harry just stared at her then ran to give her a hug.

* * *

**Meanwhile over at Hermione and Ron's Flatt. . . .**

**Hermione puking**

"Ronald, please come here," Hermione said once she got her head out of the toilet.

"Coming Mione," Ron responded. When he got into the bathroom he asked, "Whats wrong?"

"Can you run to the local grocery store for me please. Get a pregnancy test," Hermione said as she brushed her hair out.

"Oh! Wow, ummm. . . ok be right back Mione. . . . oh." Ron looked a little sheepish as he asked, "can I have some Muggle money please."

Hermione pointed to her purse then went back to brushing her hair. As she stared into the mirror she was thinking, "W_ow what if I _am_ pregnant!! It would be a honeymoon baby and that would be so wonderful. I love Ron so much. Whatever this test says we will be ok. . . if it is positive . . .Oh!_

Ron came back ten minutes later with a test and Hermione went to take it. When she returned 10 minuets later, she had a smile on her face. Ron didn't need to see the test to know that it was positive, he just ran and gave Hermione a kiss.

* * *

**Back at Grimauld place**

Harry was setting up drawings and putting all the plans that were given by the marauders on the wall. It may have looked like he was just making sure things were in order, but really all he could think about was how lucky his life was turning out to be. Ginny was getting James and Teddy ready to go to the Burrow. Molly was going to look after them while the "grownups" were talking. After the kids were sent through the flew network to the Burrow, Harry and Ginny sat at the table waiting for Ron and Hermione. There was a knock at the door so Harry got up and went to answer it. He didn't even make it through the door before Ron and Hermione burst through with happy faces. Hugs and kisses and welcome backs were exchanged.

"Harry, Ginny! It's so good to see you!" Hermione said with a smile on her face.

"I know. It has been a really long time. Did you guys like your honeymoon?" Ginny asked.

"It was wonderful!!!!" Hermione and Ron answered at the same time.

"Listen, guys, we have something to tell you," Harry said, talking for both him and Ginny.

"We do too," said Ron.

"We're pregnant!!" they all exclaimed at the same time.

After that, everyone started talking at once.

* * *

Tbeedle here and here is the nex chapter hope u like it please comment ang gibe good reviews

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

**_tb: HERE IS THE NEW CHAPTER HOPE EVERYONE LIKES IT_**

* * *

The two couples walked down to the kitchen, still talking. When they got in to the kitchen Hermione saw all of the information boards, notes, etc. all over the room.

"What's all of this?" Hermione asked.

"The plans that the marauders left us about the defense school they were going to start," Ginny said.

"Wow. It's brilliant, but look at all the other papers!" Hermione said getting intrested in it.

"Let's sit down. Explain it to us and show us everything," Ron said eagerly.

They sat down and started talking about all the things the marauders had left them. Finally they came down to the coded letters.

"Why are these letters capitalized?" Ron asked

"It's obvious Ronald," Hermione said, exasperated. "It is a code, right?" she then asked.

"Well, we think so. I mean, there are a few things we haven't gotten yet, and we were waiting for your opinion," Harry said.

"Why don't we put the letters in order and see if it makes sense? We would have done this sooner, but we wanted to wait for you, as you are a part of this," Ginny suggested.

**_More writing on that subject here_**

"This letter from your aunt. Are you seriously going to get the trunk? Even though she put bars on your window and treated you like rat dung!" Ron asked.

"Yes. I need to get that trunk."

"When are you going?

"This Saturday" Harry and Ginny said together

They discussed and talked about what to do and how much money they would all put into it. Ron, Harry, and Hermione had good paying jobs, and Ginny stayed home to watch the kids and tend to the house. Ron wanted to put all of the money in, being as he had recently had more then a knut in his name, but Hermione said no, it wasn't practical. Hermione took out their book of finances.

"Well, let's see. We can contribute. . ." Hermione said as she started calculating numbers by hand.

"Don't worry 'bout it Hermione,' Ginny said. 'I'm sure with what Harry's parents left him we should have plenty to start the school."

"How much would that leave you to buy food, clothes, and toys for you and the kids? Babies cost at least 50,000 muggle dollers a year! . . .No, we can, and will, contribute about half of what you want, and then we will still have money well enough to get us by for a year." Hermione finished.

* * *

_That Saturday_

Harry left Number 12 at noon exactly, apparating to Number 4 Privit Drive exactly a millisecond later. Harry walked up to the door of his old house. He knocked and his Aunt Petunia answered the door.  
"Hello Harry," Petunia said.

"Hi," Harry said awkwardly as he walked up to his old bedroom.

Once Harry was in his room he noticed two trunks and saw that one of them had the intials L.E on them. "Lily Evans," Harry whispered as he walked over to the trunkHe sat down on his old cot for a while, reminiscing. Petunia called up the stairs "The tea's ready!" Harry shook himself out of the reverie and then using a shrinking spell on them, not knowing whom the other belonged to. He then walked down stairs to have tea with his aunt. Fun.  
"How was your time away after the war? " Harry asked.

"When we came back to the house we saw that it had been ransacked. I dreadfully horrified and guilty when I realized that you were right about them coming to look for us and information about you. I am so sorry that I treated you the way I did, but losing your mother and then you being dropped on our front doorsteps at 18 months old was so hard for me, especially since you have her eyes. Lily was my best friend," Petunia said.

"I was just trying to keep you safe(although I don't no why I did, Harry added) and I knew deep down that is what my mother would have wanted. Thanks for the tea but I must really be getting back to my wife and children," Harry said as he stood up.

"You have a wife? Children?" Petunia said with a squeak.

"Yes. My wife's name is Ginny and my son's name is James Sirus Potter. We also adopted Teddy Remus Lupin Potter and we have another on the way. We'll find out in a few days if it is a boy or a girl," Harry said, as he put on his traveling cloak.

Petunia walked up to him and gave him a hug. "Please send me pictures of your wife, children, and of you. Once you were gone, I realized I really didn't want you out of our lives. Please stay in contact from now on," she said.

"I will," Harry said as he pulled open the door. "I'll see you soon."

"Bye Harry," Petunia said as the door closed with tears in her eyes.

"Bye," Harry whispered. He grabed the two minature trunks and he apparated back to number 12.

* * *

_**TB: HOPE U LIKED THE CHAPTER PLEASE REVIEW**_


	13. Chapter 13

**hey beedle here its the next chapter sorry it took so long um for the sake of writters block imma jump forward and say they figured out where the other trunk was and what was in it. please enjoy**

* * *

Harry was sitting in the living room waiting for Ginny to wake up so they could go purchase the new building for the defense school. He had the map the marauders had drawn up in his hand and he was looking at a picture of James and Lilly dancing in the snow. Harry stood up as he heard Ginny coming down the stairs.

"You ready baby?" she asked

" Yea lets go hows little albus?" Harry asked placing his hand on her stomach it was only a few weeks ago when they found out that they were going to have a nother baby boy and they decided that they were going to name him Albus Severus Potter. " we need to go pick up Ron and Hermione" Harry finished.

" OK I'm ready I wonder how little Rose is doing this morning" Ginny said.

It was only a week after Ginny and Harry found out about Albus that Ron and Hermione found out that they were going to have a baby girl Rose as they now called her Rose Breanna Weasley. Ginny had been up stairs working on a family album with the births and deaths listed along with marriages ( **thanks to gryfindorpride1007 for the data I plan on using from now on ) **so far she had:

**Arthur Weasley: **February 6, 1950 -**Molly Weasley: **October 30, 1950

**William Arthur Weasley: **November 29, 1970 **Fleur Isabelle Delacour Weasley: **May 29, 1977

**Victorie Isabelle Weasley: **May 2, 1999

**Charlie Weasley: **December 12, 1972

**Percy Ignatius Weasley: **August 22, 1976 **Audrey Weasley: **January 13, 1977

**Frederick Gideon Weasley I: **April 1, 1978-May 2, 1998

**George Fabian Weasley:** April 1, 1978 -**Angelina Johnson Weasley: **October 26, 1977

**Ronald Bilius Weasley: **March 1, 1980 -**Hermione Jean Granger Weasley: **September 19, 1979

**Ginevra Molly Weasley Potter: **August 11, 1981- **Harry James Potter: **July 31, 1980

**Ted Remus Lupin- Potter (Harry and Ginny adopted him please remember): **April 22, 1998

**James Sirius Potter: **May 23, 2005

Ginny knew she wanted to put it on the wall where the old family tree was placed in grimauld place was when it was in the ownership of the black family. She was thinking about it while she grabbed Harry's hand and apparated to Ron and Hermione's Flatt..

" RON HERMIONE!!! ARE YOU HOME?????" Harry yelled the minute they arived

There was a scuffling up stairs then a door oppend Ron walked down

" You're early" Ron said as he walked down stairs buttoning his shirt.

" I don't even want to know what you and Mione were doing " Harry said laughing

Mione walked down about 5 minutes latter glowing wearing a pair of pants that barely buttoned and a t-shirt that covered but showed her figure.

" So when is Rose due? " Ginny asked

"Rose Breanna Weasley is due June 5, 2006" Hermione and Ron said together. " when is Albus due? " Hermione asked.

"Albus Severus Potter will be born on July 30, 2006" Ginny and Harry said.

The two happy couples aparated to the Realtors office in Diagon ally to look at some of the more private but useful places that were for sale.......... when they got their they looked in the window with one of the ads pasted in it and instantly fell in love with a castle just only about 300 miles away from Hogwarts the price was within their range so they went in to make an offer.......

* * *

**_Here is the chapter hope you all liked it now that tehey have purchased the building im going to jump a head to albus's birth and rose's srry for the cliffy i know u guys hate it when i do that lol please enjoy dont forget to review!!!!!_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Hey its beedle ok so here is chapter 14 the kids are born with some extra additives i hope you have fun and please review_**

Hermione was walking up and down the stairs on June fourth. She had been having back pains, knowing that it was time for Rose to be born, and now she was just waiting for her water to break. Ron was working that night even, though he said he could stay home and wait to see what would happen, but she told him to go anyway.

All of a sudden her water broke and she sent two patronuses out. One went to Ron at the Ministry, and one went to Ginny and Harry. Hermione then proceeded to floo to St. Mungos.

Upon arriving at he hospital Hermione signed in and was instantly put into a birthing room where she waited for the doctor to come in. Ron arrived twenty minutes later just in time to start holding her hand. Fourteen hours later Rose Breana Weasley entered the world.

"Wow," Ron said, staring at his daughter " Wow 'Mione she is so beautiful" Ron looked at Hermione and kissed her on the forehead.

" Yes, yes she is," Hemione said while holding Rose in her arms. " I love you Ronald Billius Weasely"

" I love you to Mione," Ron said " Are you ready for visitors? My mother is jumping up and down wanting to see her newest grand child," Ron finished.

" Yes I am, I mean yes we are ready for company," Hermione said.

Ron walked out of the room to get his mother being as their was only one person allowed in the room other then the mother and child at a time they were going to take turns. As his mother walked into the room Ron was enveloped into all the arms of the rest of the family. Harry and Ginny were sitting around in the waiting room waiting for Ron to make his way over to them. Ginny couldn't get up, because she was limited to standing time from was on bed rest.

" Good job mate," Harry said laughing " How's your hand?"

_~Flashback~_

"_Ronald I swear you are never allowed to touch me again do you understand me?" Hermione screamed slowly adding steady pressure to the hand that Ron was holding._

"_It is going to be ok 'Mione your doing great just push one more time" Ron said as he ignored the jab about never being allowed to touch her again. His mother had warned him that she might say that, and that it was just the pain talking. _

_Hermione pushed down one final time as she did the pressure on Ron's hand increased to the point that he thought she was going to shatter it. _

_The healer looked up and said "Good job Hermione your daughter has entered the world"_

_Ron and Hermione both looked up at this to see a small baby with fiery red hair, and beautiful chocolate brown eyes in the doctor's hands the only word Ron could hear out of Hermione's mouth was "ROSE!"_

~End flashback~

" Blimey mate it hurts. I never thought she was that strong, our 'Mione." Ron said laughing as he hugged his sister "You're next Gin. Are you ready"

" More than ready, " Ginny said " Carrying him around is getting a little hard on my back,"

The circle of visitors for Hemione and little Rose was steady for a good 4 hours until visiting hours were over. Ron and Hermione were told that they would be able to leave in a weeks time.

XXXX

"HARRRYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ginny screamed down the stairs a day before Harry's birthday

Harry took off running up the stairs "What is it Gin????? What is wrong?"

"Albus is coming as we speak," Ginny said holding her stomach.

"Merlin ok, ok I'm getting all our things and then we can leave" Harry said while he ran around the room Ginny sent a patronuses to her mother and Hermione to meet them at the hospital, knowing that word would get around to the rest of the family and that they would all be around.

Harry grabbed all of their things and pulled Ginny almost head long into the fire place, so they could get to the hospital. Ginny sat down when they arrived. Harry ran and signed them in soon the nurses were taking them to the room and placing Ginny into the maternity bed.

The Weasley family arrived shortly after and all waited in the living room while Ginny cursed and yelled at Harry saying he wasn't ever allowed to touch her again They could hear Harry agreeing and saying every thing was ok. After a while, they heard the strong healthy cry of a baby boy, Albus Severus Potter.

_~Flash_back~

"_Ok Ginny, just one more time I love you baby girl you can do it" Harry said as the grip on his right hand steadly strengthened._

"_Shut up Potter!" Ginny screamed while pushing down for the second to last time trying to push Albus into the world._

_Harry heard a sickening crunch and felt a violent stab of pain in his hand as Ginny pushed down on another contraction. The healer look at Harry as he cried, " BLOODY HELL" and just shook his head, laughing. _

"_One more time Ginny Albus is almost here." the healer went on, and then Ginny pushed again as hard as she could and Albus' cries fill the room._

"_Gin, baby you did it!" Harry said stroking her forehead while they looked at the still screaming Albus in the doctors arms. "Sweet heart will you please let go of my hand im pretty sure you broke it" Harry finished._

_Sorry love," Ginny said "Merlin Harry, he's gorgeous and look he's got your eyes and hair." Ginny said after letting go of Harry's hand_

~End flashback~

The circle for Ginny was exactly like Hermione's only with more fussing, because she had actually broken Harry's hand. The healers only got to fixing it 2-3 hours after Albus was born.

Weeks later, after Albus and a few months after Rose was born, both the Potter and Weasley families were having a get together, seeing as Harry was in the hospital the day after Albus was born they didn't get to properly celebrate his birthday.

Ginny was holding Albus in one arm with her hand on James while Teddy and Victorie were running around the yard.

"Teddy! Victorie Time for dinner" she yelled at the running children.

The kids zoomed past her in a race to wash up. Grandma Weasley's birthday dinners were always the best. Ginny remembered her own feast on her birthday . It had been elegant, yet not completely over done, as Al had only been a few weeks old. The cake was wonderful, the food blissful, and the best surprise of them all was that Percy was going to be getting married. That was a shocker to every one.

* * *

**_Beedle here ok so did you like the chapter???? please review!!!!!!_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_OK beedle here well this chapter is basically just introducing Percy and his soon to be wife Audrey its gonna be all flash back don't kill me _**_

* * *

_

_~fashback~_

_Percy was walking through the ministry one night when he bumped into a pretty blond girl. The girl had pretty brown amber eyes with a cute walk and smile. Her hair was down to her mid back in length even as it was in a pony tail._

_"Sorry," Percy said._

_"It's OK I wasn't looking," she said, " My name's Audrey, and you are?"_

_" Percy, Percy Weasley, " Percy replied. The girl was amazingly gorgeous and he was fascinated by her. Her eyes were blue and she had this certain way about her that percy was able to tell she was innocent and willing, eager to learn, and also Percy could tell she was very strong willed and headed. _

_" Well, Percy where do you work at in the ministry?" Audrey asked._

_" Undersecretary to the minister of magic, and you?" Percy said. _

_"Magical law enforcement, " Audrey told him. _

_"Well, nice meeting you Audrey," Percy said and turned away._

_Percy had taken a step or two before Audrey came up behind him and said, " Hey, can have your number? that is if you have a muggle telephone if not whats your address maybe I can come and visit you sometime._

_"Yes, its flat number 67 Percy Weasley," Percy said, as he smiled_

_Audrey said thanks and kissed him on the cheek then she seemed to just float away._

Two weeks had passed and _It was their first date, and Percy was trying not to freak out, as he looked at himself in the mirror in front of him. The mirror told Percy that he looked dashing, but he had a nervous expression on his face. Percy left the house promptly at seven and arrived at the Three Broom Sticks a moment later. He walked inside to find Audrey waiting for him at the back table he remembered Ron, Hermione, and Harry used to sit at. Audrey smiled when she saw Percy enter the pub._

_"Hey, how are you?, how is work been?" Audrey said when Percy reached the table she was sitting at. _

_"work has been good and the minister is treating me well how about you?" Percy said after he sat down and was looking at the menu for drinks._

_" It has been interesting, I love working in Law Enforcement. You would never believe how Harry has fixed the Auror department in such little time. His second in charge Ron Weasley is amazing…" Audrey said. _"_Are you related to them?" Audrey asked, taking a sip of the drink she had in front of her. _

_"Yes, Ron is my youngest brother and Harry is my brother in law_,_ they both have kids now and are very good at what they do." Percy said with pride._

_" Ah, yes and Ron's wife Hermione works in the Elf Welfare Department that was started about a year ago. She's brave that one." Audrey said._

_"Yes, Hermione is very brave she loves to try and help she originally started S.P.E.W a few years before the final battle. " Percy said_

_A few hours later Percy gave Audrey a kiss good bye . _

_"hey Percy?" Audrey says_

_"Yes, Audrey?" _

_"so what are we now? boy and girl?, because i fancy you a ton and would love to be your girlfriend." Audrey said quite bluntly_

_"Id like that very much" Percy said as he hugged her and kissed her full on the mouth._

_Audrey and Percy were perfect together never failed to make each other happy._

_It was two years later and Percy was standing in the wizarding bridal store, he was looking into the display at a princess cut diamond with a center setting. He and Audrey had been together 2 years now and he wanted nothing more than to propose to her so they could start their life together. If she said yes. Percy watched as his younger brother and sister both got married and had children, so he decided that it was time to ask Audrey to be his wife. He had it all planned out already. He was going to do it at Hogwarts and make it perfect. The day of the proposal came along and when Percy arrived to get Audrey he found another man in her bed, and automatically jumping to conclusions, like Weasley men do, he split with her._

_The next week Audrey went over to the Weasley house hold to dicuss what happened. So after that talk with Mrs. Weasley, the whole house could hear Percy being screamed at by his mother, because he was being an ignorant prat. The whole house was silent , in the kitchen Audrey and Percy stood looking at each other._

_"Audrey I'm so sorry if i would have known that you were trying to get him to stop i would have just hit him instead of leaving you, you have absolutely no idea how much you mean to me." Percy said as he slowly walked up to her and took her hands in his._

_" Look I tried explaining sometimes you just don't listen I'm sorry i came to your mother but i had no other choice I'm glad you forgive me because, if you never did it would crush me deeply. Percy you are my life everything i dream has you in it i cant see living any other way." Audrey said as she kissed him._

_Percy got down on his knee in the kitchen in front of his entire family and asked audrey to marry him right then and there. "YES!!!!" she screamed as she threw her self into his arms and from that day forward they were always careful to talk about everything and never jump to conclusiions in everyones eyes they were as perfect as Ginny and Harry were._

_

* * *

**ok beedle here ok end of this chapter hope evereyone likes it pardont some of my capitalization errosr (i suck at english) thanks to my betta i bring you chapter 15**_


	16. Chapter 16

**beedle: ok here is the newest chapter please review**

* * *

Months had flown by since Rose and Albus had been born. Ginny and Hermione hung out together more now than they ever really did, seeing as their children were only a few months apart in age. Today was just a normal day for the Potter and Weasley clan, because it was a play date day that happened more often since the babies were born, especially since Hermione needed a little bit of help with Rose.

"Hey Hermione," Ginny said when she opened the door to see her best friend and her niece on the doorstep.

"Hey Gin, what are you guys up to while you were waiting for us to arrive?"

"Just cleaning and making snacks that will be served later," Ginny said.  
"That's nice. Rose is so excited for her play date and I bet Albus is to right?" Hermione told her.  
"Yeah he is," replied Ginny.  
They made arrangements for Hermione to bring the kids up to Albus' room while Ginny grabbed some papers for the school to discuss. With Albus in one arm, and Rose in the other, Hermione made it up the stairs without too many hairs pulled out. She stepped into Albus' room and set the kids both in the crib, where they both proceeded to grab a toy and play with it.  
Albus' room was a light green color that got darker as the sun went down and lighter as the sun went up in sky. It was a slightly messy clean, with a bookshelf covered in various books and matching furniture. It also had a big window.  
Ginny came in with three journals and about twenty pieces of loose leaf paper. She quickly sat down on the floor and spread them out. Hermione sat down next to her and picked up the first journal.  
"Okay, down to business. That's the journal for the financial business. We might as well start there." Hermione nodded her head, motioning for Ginny to continue on. "We have all the money that we need for the preliminary stuff, funded by us, you and Ron, and some of the Order. We also got some donations from Hogwarts and have done other fundraisers for the rest of the money."  
Albus suddenly spit up all over himself, and Rose started crying. Both mothers got up immediately.  
"Aw, sweetheart. Are you all right? You've spit up all over your clothes . . . let's get you cleaned up."  
"Come on Rosie, up you go." Hermione picked up Rose and started bouncing her in her arms as Ginny got Albus cleaned up at the dressing table. Rose slowly quieted as the bouncing movement soothed her.  
"There we go, right as rain, aren't we? There's no need to make such a fuss." Ginny started humming 'You are my Sunshine' under her breath as she changed Albus' diaper, which was messy in a different way. Rose finally fell asleep in her mother's arms. Hermione gently laid her in the crib.  
"It's about time she fell asleep. She's been up ages."  
"Albus is ready for sleep too. He just yawned. Give him five minutes," Ginny said.  
The two moms watched Albus fall asleep next to Rose.  
It was a few minutes later when the two mothers started to get back to planning the finer details of the new defense school. They calculated, planned, and debated about how many students were going to come to the defense school. Hours flew by as they sat there and talked, wrote, planned and giggled. It was 3 hours later when Rose and Albus woke up at the same time, hungry. Hermione got up and grabbed Rose and started to magically make a bottle. Ginny picked up Albus and changed his nappy and then sat down to feed him.  
Hermione left right before supper time, and Ginny was busy in the kitchen with both James and Albus in their high chairs playing with toys that their uncle George had given them. When Harry came home this is how he found Ginny. This is what he loved most about his life.

* * *

hope you enjoyed the chapter and cliffy..... lolo ill up date asap


End file.
